mariofandomcom_it-20200214-history
Discussioni utente:Shadow Mr.L/Archivio (10.03.2013-22.09.2013)
Ciaooo, sono io ULQ, ci conosciamo gia bene non serve presentarmi :D ti do il benvenuto comunque in questa wiki e buon inizio! Ulquiorra adlani (live fast, die fun) Luigi Year! 17:21, mar 10, 2013 (UTC) Ciao, e vuoi ti faccio io la firma colorata dimmi solo cosa vuoi scritto e di che colore :D comunque fa stesso, basta che non copi tutto o bari, by Ulquiorra adlani (live fast, die fun) Luigi Year! 17:34, mar 10, 2013 (UTC) ti piace? http://it.supermarioitalia.wikia.com/wiki/Utente:Shadow_Mr._L/Firma se vuoi qualcosa in più chiedi pure! :D Ulquiorra adlani (live fast, die fun) Luigi Year! 18:57, mar 10, 2013 (UTC) Ei ciao :D vuoi venire in chat? Ulquiorra adlani (live fast, die fun) Luigi Year! 14:21, mar 11, 2013 (UTC) Chat? sistemata! Ulquiorra adlani (live fast, die fun) Luigi Year! 18:16, mar 11, 2013 (UTC) Chat? vieni in chat :D Ulquiorra adlani (live fast, die fun) Luigi Year! (vuoi rompere :D sei in benvenuto! ,o vuoi ammirare i miei mitici blog XD ) . 14:13, mar 16, 2013 (UTC) Oh, tranquillo, non c'è problema :) infatti ho guardato e c'è scritto che l'hai creata tu! Yoshi&Toad99 (discussioni) 17:01, mar 18, 2013 (UTC) Ciao,ti volevo chiedere come potevo aggiungere il Power Up nel tuo blog se non posso modificarlo.Melo puoi dire? Mario ombra '''(hai bisogno di me???) 21:26, mar 20, 2013 (UTC) La differenza fra annullare una modifica o usare il rollback sono: *Annullare la modifica permette di annullare l'ultima modifica fatta in una pagina, possono usarla tutti, ma si puo annullare '''SOLO l'ultima modifica *Usare il Rollback invece si usa per togliere le ultime modifiche fatte su un utente (Es:ULQ modifica 10 volte la pagina mario, Shadow usa il rollback e toglie in un click le mie 10 modifiche!) e possono usarlo solo i rollback per annullare vandalizzazioni ecc.... ok? Ulquiorra adlani (live fast, die fun) Luigi Year! (vuoi rompere :D sei in benvenuto! ,o vuoi ammirare i miei mitici blog XD ). 21:06, mar 22, 2013 (UTC) Allora, quando stai facendo il blog delle votazioni scrivi: scrivi: < poll > (con le frecciette attaccate alla scritta poll) (cio di cui parla il blog, es:) admin 1)ULQ (e inserisci cio che si deve votare) 2)MCL ecc... nel caso non hai capito vieni in chat Ulquiorra adlani (live fast, die fun) Luigi Year! (vuoi rompere :D sei in benvenuto! ,o vuoi ammirare i miei mitici blog XD ). 14:03, mar 24, 2013 (UTC) x caso sei entrato nel mio profilo ?? Goom-bot 2000 19:37, mar 28, 2013 (UTC) Ciao,ho messo altre dicerie sul tuo blog,aggiungile! XD Mario ombra (serve aiuto?) e i miei Blog! Per caso vuoi bannarmi??? 08:58, apr 7, 2013 (UTC) Ok quando mi stanco di Re Boo lo combio con lui,grazie dell'informazione!!!! Mario ombra (serve aiuto?) e i miei Blog! Per caso vuoi bannarmi??? 19:01, apr 7, 2013 (UTC) hey guarda un po qui Goom-bot 2000 (Il Sovrano d'Acciaio) 19:38, apr 12, 2013 (UTC) Perchè non entri in chat ? (Se ti va) :D Dodo3000 (Chiamami) 14:57, mar 25, 2013 (UTC) Ok non fà niente Dodo3000 (Chiamami) 14:57, mar 25, 2013 (UTC) Ti va di venire in chat???? Mario ombra (serve aiuto?) e i miei Blog! Per caso vuoi bannarmi??? 20:41, apr 16, 2013 (UTC) Grazie è bellissima mi pace un sacco :D sei un angelo <3 Dodo3000 Inchinatevi di fronte a me! OK ;) No non l'ho visto, me lo mandi? Ulquiorra adlani (Imperatore Della Truppa Koopa, live fast, die fun) . 14:54, apr 18, 2013 (UTC) Sia bello che divertente quel video xD Goom-bot 2000 (Il Sovrano d'Acciaio) 12:43, apr 19, 2013 (UTC) AuguriiiiiStasera ci divertiremo un sacco! Dodo3000 Inchinatevi di fronte a me! tanti auguri Shadow xD ci vediamo oggi Goom-bot 2000 (Il Sovrano d'Acciaio) 06:14, apr 20, 2013 (UTC) Se vuoi far rappacificare me e LMT ti dico subito: Grazie!!! Però ti avvertò che sarà difficile, lui non sa nemmeno quando scherzo (infatti i messaggi che gli ho mandato nella LMW erano seguiti da ":D", ma lui li ha tolti), e tra l'altro stà... beh ho parlato troppo, se vuoi saperne di più contattami e ci vediamo nella Luigi's Mansion Wiki. MCL5114, l'imperatore supremo del Total Indifferent! e della negatività! 10:59, apr 20, 2013 (UTC) Ah shadow, se volete risolvere il problema tra me e LMT, perché non passate nella Wiki citata sopra? (Vorrei vedere che vi dite... posso?) MCL5114, l'imperatore supremo del Total Indifferent! e della negatività! 11:08, apr 20, 2013 (UTC) hey come si chiamava quel Template ?? Goom-bot 2000 (Il Sovrano d'Acciaio) 16:27, apr 20, 2013 (UTC) Ho fatto Shadow ... guarda qui Goom-bot 2000 (Il Sovrano d'Acciaio) 16:50, apr 20, 2013 (UTC) AUGURI SHADOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MCL5114, l'imperatore supremo del Total Indifferent! e della negatività! 17:37, apr 20, 2013 (UTC) Buon compleanno da Mario Ombra Buon compleanno Shadow!!!!!!!Passalo bene!!!!! P.S. anche se le ho messe io le immagini del pokemon e del fantasma....mi dice che l'hanno messe goombot e MCL °_° Mario ombra (serve aiuto?) e i miei Blog! Per caso vuoi bannarmi??? 17:57, apr 20, 2013 (UTC) Ok grazie Shadow!!!Adesso ho capito :D Mario ombra (serve aiuto?) e i miei Blog! Per caso vuoi bannarmi??? 18:15, apr 20, 2013 (UTC) Hei Shadow gurda qui li ho trovati Goom-bot 2000 (Il Sovrano d'Acciaio) 12:43, apr 22, 2013 (UTC) Hai ragione ma ero stanco quando ho creato quella pagina e non ci ho fatto caso xD Goom-bot 2000 (Il Sovrano d'Acciaio) 20:15, apr 23, 2013 (UTC) Ho cambiato la protezione come mi avevi chiesto, scusa se non l'ho fatto ieri sera ma stavo male e non sono più tornato, e quindi ho visto il messaggio solo oggi :( MCL5114, l'imperatore supremo del Total Indifferent! e della negatività! 06:42, apr 24, 2013 (UTC) Hey Shadow è successo qualcosa di strano nella pagina che ho creato vedi se riesci ad aggiustarla. Galassia Dolceape Goom-bot 2000 (Il Sovrano d'Acciaio) 12:43, apr 26, 2013 (UTC) Scegli un'ora per domani pomeriggio e scegliamo il "copione" (lol) Per me va bene qualsiasi ora Dodo3000 Inchinatevi di fronte a me! Ok grazie se puoi modificamela XD,ti chiamerò restrutturatore di profili utente XD Mario ombra (serve aiuto?) e i miei Blog! Per caso vuoi bannarmi??? 11:06, apr 27, 2013 (UTC) Allora alle 17:00 per te va bene? Dodo3000 Inchinatevi di fronte a me! Shadow ho il Wii U e non posso parlare. MCL5114, l'imperatore supremo del Total Indifferent! e della negatività! 12:26, apr 28, 2013 (UTC) Ti ho messo rollback, riguaardo il logo provvedo a sistemarlo. Ulquiorra adlani (Imperatore Della Truppa Koopa, live fast, die fun) . 19:04, apr 28, 2013 (UTC) Ciao, dodo mi ha riferito che probabilmente stai barando, e vedendo le modifiche nella pagina Toad (Personaggio) ha ragione, togli spazi a caso o sposti un immagine, visto che sono poche modifiche chiudero un occhio, ma sta attento a non barare o rischi il tuo ruolo di rollback, in ogni caso per ora non ti succede nulla, ma perfavore cerca di fare modifice serie, e questo vale ovviamente per tutti gli utenti, Ciaoo ;) Ulquiorra adlani (Imperatore Della Truppa Koopa, live fast, die fun) . 11:38, apr 29, 2013 (UTC) Dai Shadow non scherzare che è una situazione seria. MCL5114, l'imperatore supremo del Total Indifferent! e della negatività! 19:06, mag 2, 2013 (UTC) Ok 9:30 ;) Dodo3000 Re di tutti i volatili esistenti Ok, cerca di venire anche se tardi ^_^ poi domani proviamo il mio nuovo gioco Xd Dodo 3000 alla fine ci sono riuscito Shadoooooow xD Goom-bot 2000 (Il Sovrano d'Acciaio) 19:58, mag 10, 2013 (UTC) Mi dispiace ma io alle 21:30 non potrò esserci, arriverò alle 22:00/22:30 Dodo3000 Inchinatevi di fronte a me! Hey Shadow guarda qui ci sono riuscito Goom-bot 2000 (Il Sovrano d'Acciaio) 16:25, mag 23, 2013 (UTC) mi piace molto la tua firma con Rotom e Giratina xD Goom-bot 2000 (Il Sovrano d'Acciaio) 14:21, mag 29, 2013 (UTC) ecco Shadow, ti ricorda qualcosa xD guarda qui Goom-bot 2000 (Il Sovrano d'Acciaio) 16:53, mag 29, 2013 (UTC) ps: Qui Goom-bot 2000 (Il Sovrano d'Acciaio) 16:54, mag 29, 2013 (UTC) Shadow puoi entrare in chat ?? Goom-bot 2000 (Il Sovrano d'Acciaio) 11:48, giu 2, 2013 (UTC) Certo, oggi pomeriggio sarò in chat, entra e vedi se mi trovi... Dodo3000 Leader dei Tipi Timidi Ciao shadow, non riesco più ad entrare in chat ;( dillo agli altri che non torno! Comunque purtroppo ci rivediamo domani, ora sono sommerso di compiti ecc. (lo so che è la fine della scuola, ma i prof non l'hanno capito). Ciao!!! MasterGalaxy69 (Maestro dei gatti!) 13:56, giu 6, 2013 (UTC) Firma bella Mario Fuoco Serve aiuto? 14:36, giu 7, 2013 (UTC) Ho visto che stai modificando, se puoi vieni in chat che sono da solo ^_^ Penso che ci verrò, ma non credo di rimanere fino a mezzanotte. Comunque, sarà divertente! Sono spiacente ma penso che staserà non ci potrò essere alla chat, devo andare ad un matrimonio GioGiovi3 (discussioni) 17:11, giu 8, 2013 (UTC) Si, comunque festeggio per la fine della scuola e quindi arriveró verso le 22/22:30 Dodo3000 Sovrano di tutti i volatili esistenti eccoti la mia firma mettila nel blog firme a volontà Giacomo berardi (discussioni) 08:52, giu 11, 2013 (UTC) ecco qua la mia firma mettila nel blog firme a volontà Hidan98 (discussioni) 08:54, giu 11, 2013 (UTC) no ho sbagliato eccola qua (discussioni) 09:00, giu 11, 2013 (UTC) eccola qua finalmente (discussioni) 09:06, giu 11, 2013 (UTC) finalmente ci sono riuscito eccola Hidan98 09:10, giu 11, 2013 (UTC) Hey Shadow nella pagina Valigi8.0 puoi modificare la tabella in modo da renderla uguale alle altre ?? grazie Goom-bot 2000 (Il Sovrano d'Acciaio) 10:53, giu 15, 2013 (UTC) Ciao Shaddy..purtroppo non posso esserci alla chat del sabato sta sera.. ;( salutami tutti però!!!! Mario ombra' (Hai bisogno? O preferisci vedere i miei blog? Guarda che ho fatto fin'ora!)' 17:16, giu 15, 2013 (UTC) Perché é stata annullata? ;( Dodo3000 [[Discussioni utente:Dodo3000|Re di tutte le piante piranha È stata annullata perché io non potevo venire???Grazie lo so che sono un elemento fondamentale XD '''Mario ombra' (Hai bisogno? O preferisci vedere i miei blog? Guarda che ho fatto fin'ora!)' 08:00, giu 16, 2013 (UTC) Vediamo se funziona GioGiovi3 (L'utente dai mille Avatar!) 17:23, giu 16, 2013 (UTC) La Chat del sabato sera è stata annullata? Tanto non c'ero comunque XD In ogni caso, PERCHÈ è stata annullata? MasterGalaxy69 (Maestro dei gatti!) 08:07, giu 17, 2013 (UTC) Ammira come ho clonato la tua firma! Light Matter (Il Distruttore Glaciale) wow che bella sorpresa *_* Goom-bot 2000 (Il Sovrano d'Acciaio) 11:11, giu 17, 2013 (UTC) Ah c'erano i peggiori migliori e basta, ok. Beh, la prossima si fa sempre nella Fanon (o nella Secret di nuovo)? Scusa ho dimenticato la firma!!! MasterGalaxy69 (Maestro dei gatti!) 06:31, giu 18, 2013 (UTC) Tu sai già che sono bloccato dalla chat di questa Wiki, giusto...? Non me lo ricordo :S MasterGalaxy69 (Maestro dei gatti!) 09:16, giu 19, 2013 (UTC) heyheyehey perche sono stato bannato dalla chat ?? Goom-bot 2000 The Boss! 09:16, giu 19, 2013 (UTC) Grazie Bella foto molto carina grazie. Mario Fuoco Serve aiuto? 09:23, giu 21, 2013 (UTC) Shadow è fantastico il tuo avatar *-* Goom-bot 2000 The Boss! 07:05, giu 22, 2013 (UTC) Fire Goom-bot 2000 The Boss! 14:57, giu 22, 2013 (UTC) guarda un po qui xD Goom-bot 2000 The Boss! 16:11, giu 22, 2013 (UTC) Ok...nn so se potrò esserci...cmq saluta tutti!!!! Mario ombra' (Hai bisogno? O preferisci vedere i miei blog? Guarda che ho fatto fin'ora!)' 17:14, giu 23, 2013 (UTC) haahahah tutti i tuoi boss piu duri sono della serie Mario & Luigi xD Goom-bot 2000 The Boss! 08:17, giu 25, 2013 (UTC) #Stando su Wikia perdo tempo che potrei impiegare molto meglio, quindi verrò quando mi pare e piace e anche di rado. Oppure verrò solo per qualche ora. #Non mi importa del ban dalla chat qui, e non mi importa nemmeno se mi sbloccate, l'unica cosa che mi interessa è avere un ban globale. Solo che non lo voglio (chi lo vorrebbe poi...). #Ho deciso di non venire più alla Chat del sabato/della domenica sera, nemmeno se ho tempo. Non ho voglia di stare con voi. Verrò solo quando siete in 2 o in 3. MasterGalaxy69 (Maestro dei gatti!) 05:56, lug 1, 2013 (UTC) Che ho fatto di male ?? si ma che modifica ho atto ?? io ho solo corretto un errore di posizionamento '' Goom-bot 2000 The Boss! 14:45, lug 5, 2013 (UTC)'' Vabbe ho pursempre corretto un errore -.- Goom-bot 2000 The Boss! 14:49, lug 5, 2013 (UTC) non posso fare il login ora......comunque sono y&t e ti chiedo se per favore mi aggiorneresti ogni tanto sui nuovi blog e avvenimenti della supermarioitaliawiki, dato che sono al mare e il cellulare è limitato.....non vedo le wiki activity..grazie (Y&T) In Y&T.Grazie (login effettuato) Bravissimo.ah potrewti per favore mettere questo nel mio blog: <> Puntata 3: i pericoli arrivano (parte 1) Un utente chiamato Duefantagenitori viene bannato ..... da Yoshi&Toad99. Ma la minaccia deve ancora arrivare... fortunatamente arriva MCL5114, quasi subito admin. Ciò scatena la rabbia di Duefantagenitori. Grazie. Ok ci provo..hai visto le mia nuove pagine??? Mario ombra' (Hai bisogno? O preferisci vedere i miei blog? Guarda che ho fatto fin'ora!)' 10:08, lug 9, 2013 (UTC) Grazie del tuo lavoro. Adeeso ritorno a casa quindi puoi smettere Stasera Chat della Domenica sera sulla Secret LDSJ Wiki! LightMatter (I miei blog!) I voti per i concorsi avatar sono oramai finiti, quindi penso vada il 1,2 e 3 posto per il bello/divertente come premio, ovviamente per la pagina in vetrina non servono premi ;) Ulquiorra adlani (Imperatore Della Truppa Koopa, live fast, die fun) . 23:01, lug 22, 2013 (UTC) Shadow è semplicemente ..... FANTASTICA *-* Goom-bot 2000 (Wario's Power!) 12:27, lug 27, 2013 (UTC) Ho appena creato questa paginia puoi risolvere il glitch ad inizio pagina grazie ;) Goom-bot 2000 (Wario's Power!) 13:02, lug 27, 2013 (UTC) scusa ma tra poco devo andare Goom-bot 2000 (Wario's Power!) 13:09, lug 27, 2013 (UTC) L'avevo già trovato il sito ufficiale 3 settimane fa, te l'avevo pure linkato non ricordi? Ulquiorra adlani (Imperatore Della Truppa Koopa, live fast, die fun) . 16:26, lug 27, 2013 (UTC) stasera per caso c'è la chat della domenica sera ? Goom-bot 2000 (Wario's Power!) 12:53, ago 4, 2013 (UTC) Ti piace ora la mia pagina utente? Comunque il problema era il codice Tutto qua. Faceva troppi spazi; a volte proprio non li faceva .-. Ho anche tolto qualcosina.﻿ Ah, ho fatto anche una variazione alla firma: Grazie, in effetti è difficile sopravvivere un anno su wikia. XD 1) Ti pregherei, la prossima volta prima di modificae una pagina mediawiki chiedi a me o a sonic 2) Il divino mi sembra esagerato .-. 2) Bisogna lasciare fondatore, poiche quando viene un nuovo utente possa capire che è lui il founder, quella pagina mediawiki la si modifica solo in wiki personali (come ho fatto io.) Ulquiorra Adlani' [[Blog_utente:Ulquiorra_adlani|'(Il Re Degli Spiriti)]] . 16:44, ago 11, 2013 (UTC) Devo parlarti di una cosa importante... '''Ulquiorra Adlani' [[Blog_utente:Ulquiorra_adlani|'(Il Re Degli Spiriti)]] . 17:50, ago 12, 2013 (UTC) Pagine Utente ULQ mi ha detto di non inserire liste di pagine create nella pagina utente, bisogna creare pagine apposite, fai così '''Mario Fuoco Serve aiuto? 19:41, ago 12, 2013 (UTC) In realta ho solo aggiunto le citazioni o.O e aggiornato i diritti di wikia, comunque tutti gli utenti prendono sempre spunto come pagina utente la mia... (incluso tu XD) chissa perchè Ulquiorra Adlani' [[Blog_utente:Ulquiorra_adlani|'(Il Re Degli Spiriti)]] . 16:44, ago 13, 2013 (UTC) Sì mA... odio quando arrivano a copiarmi addirittura le immagine o al 100% i template personali -.- '''Ulquiorra Adlani' [[Blog_utente:Ulquiorra_adlani|'(Il Re Degli Spiriti)]] . 17:04, ago 13, 2013 (UTC) *Il template dei compleanni *L'Infobox personalizzato *Le Grandi Citazioni *La lista dei personaggi preferiti *La lista dei boss più forti *Una Lotta come Boss *Cosa so/non so fare Dici che hai creato queste cose? non propio, la lotta dei boss la invento LMT, le grandi citazioni Sonic, l'infobox personalizzato non ricordo... il template compleanni tu, lista dei personaggi preferiti io tempo fa (non ho messo una lista numerata però) e la lista dei boss più forti tu, le cose so/non so fare sarei stato io, ma l'ho scritto nel paragrafo il mio lavoro nella wiki '''Ulquiorra Adlani' [[Blog_utente:Ulquiorra_adlani|'(Il Re Degli Spiriti)]] . 09:53, ago 14, 2013 (UTC) Ho controllato la tua pagina utente, ma non ti preoccupare, le cose da sistemare son poche, le lascio a te: Togliere il template la modifica che hai apportato a ... è perfetta, bravo! poiche è alquanto inutile, io stesso lo tolto Togliere/modificare il template sul sabato/domenica/venerdi sera, poiche sara probabilmente annullata sostituendola ad un incontro ogni giorno alle 19.00 E per ora basta cosi. '''Ulquiorra Adlani' [[Blog_utente:Ulquiorra_adlani|'(Il Re Degli Spiriti)]] . 00:07, ago 15, 2013 (UTC) Come non detto, c'è altro: *Devi ridurre il template alert di almeno 3 finestre (come ho fatto io) *Una lotta come boss ti consiglio di toglierlo... è leggermente insensato (ricordo che le pagine utenti servono per farsi conoscere e i propi gusti) *Di questo passo dovrai creare una pagina apposita per le grandi citazioni *Ti consiglio di togliere la top ten e creare una pagina apposita per giochi in mio possesso Questo è tutto '''Ulquiorra Adlani' [[Blog_utente:Ulquiorra_adlani|'(Il Re Degli Spiriti)]] . 00:16, ago 15, 2013 (UTC) Seguito i miei consigli? '''Ulquiorra Adlani' [[Blog_utente:Ulquiorra_adlani|'(Il Re Degli Spiriti)]] . 12:27, ago 15, 2013 (UTC) Grazie per avermi inserito il template :D '''Dodo3000 [[Discussioni utente:Dodo3000|'A volte gli incubi diventano realtà...']] grazie ci sono riuscito :) (anche se l' avevo chiesto a ulq) Mario Fuoco Serve aiuto? 13:40, ago 16, 2013 (UTC) Volevo chiederti se nel tuo blog posso fare le pagine di Paper Mario 2 Spero di sì perchè attualmente non se ne occupa nessuno Xd Dodo3000 Capo indiscusso dell'oscurità e del male Scusa per quello ma non sapevo come ordinare i giochi e tra tutte le pagine la tua mi sembrava la migliore Xd comunque se vuoi lo cambio Dodo3000 Capo indiscusso dell'oscurità e del male No affatto Xd Comunque ho creato un template! Ti dispiacerebbe proteggerlo? :D Dodo3000 [[Discussioni utente:Dodo3000|'A volte gli incubi diventano realtà...']] Ok Grazie Ps: Tu non sei capace di creare firme brutte xd (a differenza mia LOL) Dodo3000 [[Discussioni utente:Dodo3000|'A volte gli incubi diventano realtà...']] Grazie! Spero sia stile templste come le tue :D Dodo3000 Capo indiscusso dell'oscurità e del male Grazie! È fantastica *__* Mi metti anche il template occupazione di Paper Mario? Potrei farle di tanto in tanto... xd Che ne pensi? ;) (I colori sono rimasti quelli perchè mi piacevano molto) :D Dodo3000' (Il Potere è nelle mie mani!)' Secondo me il più bravo è ULQ, anche perchè sonic non sapeva neppure inserire il template:alert. (sai che anche io sono molto bravo? anche se non lo sa nessuno ASD XD) Rochy98 (discussioni) 22:35, ago 24, 2013 (UTC) Ciao SML! Scusa il disturbo ma, volevo chiederti visto che sei un ottimo utente a mio parere, e anche disponibile, http://it.pokefantasi.wikia.com/wiki/Speciale:WikiActivity mi aiuti in questa wiki? domani modifichero un pò li, ovviamente modifichero sopratutto qui XD se puoi aiutarmi con logo o template te ne sarei grato, perchè sono in vacanza e la mia connessione non è delle migliori :( ThunderBolt-99 (Il Lampo!). 21:40, ago 26, 2013 (UTC) Scusa se sono uscito dalla chat prima ;( ho visto dopo il messaggio e comunque è molto bella la pagina e non vedo l'ora di vedere come saranno i boss :D Mi spiace... SML... :'( sei stato tolto MOMENTANEAMENTE da admin, il motivo già lo sai, è stata la cosa più triste che abbia mai fatto.... eri come un fratelli per me, ero la tua guida, il tuo mentore, colui che ti ha messo admin... la gelosia ti ha spinto ad odiarmi, e questo... è il prezzo... è stata colpa mia, ti ho considerato più forte, e cosi il peso delle cose che ti ho chiesto/detto, ti ha dato una cattiva opinione di me... ho avuto il permesso di sonic e altri, se vuoi smettere di contribuire, peggioreresti solo la tua opinione, se mi odi, non mi sorprenderesti... ma mettiti nei miei panni, essere traditi da un fratello è un incubo. Addio [[Utente:Ulquiorra adlani|''Ulquiorra_'']][[Discussione Utente:Ulquiorra adlani|''Adlani]] '' , , Live fast, die fun'' ' . 21:52, set 1, 2013 (UTC)' Ti ho rimesso admin. Con che diritto Ulq può deicdere se toglierti o no dalla carica? SIamo 8 admin eh! E non spetta solo a lui decidere. Guarda che gli ho scritto. Yoshi&Toad99 (discussioni) 07:37, set 2, 2013 (UTC) Vabbe', in teoria SOnic era d'accordo, ma ciò che è successo non è un valido motivo per degradarti. O no? Allora saremmo quasin tutti degradati se fosse per questo| Yoshi&Toad99 (discussioni) 08:52, set 2, 2013 (UTC) OMG... sono vere le voci che dicono che hai sparlato malissimo di ULQ ò.ò non ci credo... che è successo? 'ThunderBolt-99' ('Il Lampo!). 14:01, set 2, 2013 (UTC) Se ci riesci puoi togliere lo sfondo alle immagini di questa firma? :D '''Dodo3000 Inchinatevi di fronte a me! Non ti preoccupare, quella non importa, comunque mi stó facendo una firma natalizia xd BOO! Ecco la mia nuova firma ^^ Mi serve il codice di chi organizza il torneo Super Toad (discussioni) 09:20, set 6, 2013 (UTC) C'è un problema, nel template LM2, non hai scritto a che ora si svolgera! come facciamo ad incontrarci? (P.S. ho invitato Boo, ha accettato e forse ne fara anche un video) Ulquiorra adlani [[Discussioni utente:Ulquiorra adlani|'La Fiamma Suprema']] . 11:45, set 6, 2013 (UTC) eccola ti piace? 15:33, set 7, 2013 (UTC) no scusa eccola --BabyLuigi 15:49, set 7, 2013 (UTC) ti piace? Dato che l'estate è ormai al termine e si ricomincia con la scuola, pensavo di far ricominciare anche la chat del sabato sera Xd Forse si potrebbe ricominciare già dal 21, comunque parliamone in chat prima di prendere iniziative :D Riguardo la mia firma di Autunno, riesci a togliere lo sfondo a questo? Sennò sono finito Xd Ehi ho modificato il template della chat del sabato sera Xd, sentiamoci in chat per gli ultimi dettagli! Dodo3000' (Buon inizio!)' Shadow scusa se te lo chiedo, ma quale la tua firma attuale xD Goom-bot 2000 (Happy Luigi Year!!!) 13:59, set 14, 2013 (UTC) Il punto e che non so cosa scrivere. Koopa1 (discussioni) 21:11, set 14, 2013 (UTC) Ehi! Ora che il template del chat del sabato è diventato un'invito non ha senso tenerlo nella propria pagina Xd http://supermarioitaliawiki.forumfree.it/?t=67028131#lastpost Ho scritto un messaggio, ma non so come lasciarlo (ho provato cliccando invio, però...)Koopa1 (discussioni) 16:33, set 19, 2013 (UTC) Ehi pensa a come sarebbe bella l'artwork di Monstar da mettere in una firma di capodanno sempre che si riesca a togliere lo sfondo Xd Ps:Io non la uso ma puoi sempre usarla tu o consigliara a qulcuno trolololol Sei proprio uno Shadow Mr.Lol trollololol Potresti crearmela un momento tu xche sto partendo e non ho tempo Grazie ;) Goom-bot 2000 (Happy Luigi Year!!!) 15:14, set 22, 2013 (UTC)